


Somewhere Safe

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Runaways [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Leave Behind the Trauma!, Loyalty, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, run aways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: What had these boys gone through?War, Eret thought sadly.“What, what do you call the place?” He finally asked, nodding to the opposing walls and the city that was hidden behind it.Instead of a silly name, like he was expecting, Tubbo offered the quiet response of “Home.”
Series: Runaways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 273
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Somewhere Safe

Tommy was the one to see Eret first, though Tubbo was quick to react to the sound of the alarm bell going off.

“T-Tommy? Tubbo? Is that you?”

Before Tommy could shout a reply Tubbo nudged his friend to get his attention. “Tommy,” He spoke under his breath, “Eret’s wounded. It looks like he attempted to bandage his wounds with some cloth already.”

Turning back to the fallen king, Tommy considered him for a moment before he asked Tubbo to pass him a water bucket. 

Easily landing safely on the other side of the walls, Tommy approached Eret warily. “Why are you here, Eret?”

Now that he was closer, Tommy could see the cracks in the man’s glasses and the tears in his clothing. The man looked like a mess. 

He gave Tommy a shallow grin, “What? No comment on how I look? I’m sure it can’t be any good considering I’ve been on the run for at least a month.”

-

“We traveled in the nether for 3 days before we burrowed deep into a wall of netherrack, plugging the hole behind us with more netherrack, and creating a portal to return to the over world.”

Eret looks at them over the campfire, stunned. “You walked through the nether for 3 days without setting your spawn in the over world?”

Tommy shrugged while Tubbo continued to silently treat the wound on Eret’s leg.

“You were desperate enough to get away, that you traveled through the nether for 3 days straight without a single break?” Eret repeated, part of them distraught but another part impressed by the boy’s tenacity. 

Tommy huffed and looked away. “There was nothing worth staying for.”

Before Eret could open his mouth to protest, Tubbo spoke up. “No, Tommy, we ran because you-we weren’t safe anymore....not because there wasn’t anything left for us.”

Tommy chuckled bitterly, and Eder wondered faintly how much Tommy had changed within the past year. 

“We have everything we care about right here, why don’t we just leave?” Tommy quoted the past. “That’s what we both agreed on, Tubbo. That’s why we ran from Manberg and Pogtopia and Schlatt and-and Wilbur.” 

Tubbo didn’t respond, but Tommy didn’t push any further.

What had these boys gone through? 

_ War _ , Eret thought sadly. 

“What, what do you call the place?” He finally asked, nodding to the opposing walls and the city that was hidden behind it.

Instead of a silly name, like he was expecting, Tubbo offered the quiet response of “Home.” 

That struck Eret hard and it felt as if his lungs had collapsed. They had to run away to make their own home because everyone around them had failed. Everyone in Manberg and Pogtopia had hurt them in one way or another, so they did the only thing they could think to do. They ran. 

Tommy continued where Tubbo left off. “It’s much easier to find everything we need because it’s all at Home. No need to worry about finding the cow farm or sugar cane farm hundreds of blocks away. It’s all in one place. It’s all that we need.”

Eret nods slowly but he feels his heart ache.

_ Why did they have to leave to find it? _

Something bitter inside of him whispered that it was because of the constant wars, but he realized with a sinking feeling that it had little to do with the wars and everything to do with the family they had built tearing itself apart.

This has been about trust, not who was the strongest fighter or deserved the right to certain lands. 

“Why have you been on the run, Eret?”

He winced at the reminder. “After Wilbur burnt everything in Manberg to the ground he went on a rampage...looking for you two.” 

Eret looked away from their horrified expressions and continued. 

“No one knew where you had gone, but Wilbur was insistent that someone had to know something about your disappearance.” 

Shifting uncomfortably, Eret winced, “He began griefing every building and path. Most people had run to my castle looking for protection from the madness and chaos....but it was really only a matter of time before Wilbur’s attention turned to me.”

The boys sat in horrified silence.

“Is- Is Wilbur really searching for us?” Tommy’s voice trembled and Eret would have mistaken it for hope if he hadn’t seen the look of fear in Tommy’s eyes.

Eret sighed, leaning forward, toward the fire. “Tommy, I won’t lie to you. Wilbur hasn’t stopped searching for you since you disappeared...but I will do everything I can to protect you ... if you will let me.” 

Tubbo looked worriedly to his friend before standing to sit beside Tommy and give him a side hug. 

The blonde’s hands were trembling. 

“I don’t want to ever see Wilbur again.” Tommy hissed venomously, but Eret could see the pain in the boy’s eyes. 

Wilbur had betrayed Tommy’s trust, done something that made the boy’s unwavering loyalty not only bend, but break. 

Tommy stood and wiped at his tears. “You can build yourself a house out here, but I don’t want to see you ever even step foot inside of our Home.” With that he turned on his heel and back into the fortress that they had built.

Tubbo sighed, “I’m sorry, Eret. I wish there was more I could help you with but it’s getting late and the only thing I can offer you is some chicken, a stack of wood and a bed to set your respawn.”

Eret noted that Tubbo did not disagree with Tommy’s points. Tubbo had been hurt and betrayed as well. It would take a lot for the two boys to trust him again. 

Eret could only hope that they would reach a point where they could trust him again before Wilbur found them. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on in Wilbur’s mind anymore. 


End file.
